


A Lonely Heart

by lady_moevot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, character musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_moevot/pseuds/lady_moevot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is all powerful, inspires fear, and above all, lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lonely Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Rubbish character musings. No plot, just some feels I have about Death.

Death did not think himself a cruel being. It was true he inspired fear and respect from those who knew what he was, but it was not always an attribute he enjoyed. Wherever he went, people skirted him, eyes averted.  
After the Winchesters had managed to put Lucifer back in his cage, and the spell binding him to the devil had broken, Death roamed the earth freely. His job, his very existence, was to take those whose time was up. He didn't enjoy it, but it had to be done.  
Sometimes, Death would go to places, not to reap, but to get away. He'd sample the local food, explore the humans' stores, people watch. Death enjoyed it for some reason, watching these small, insignificant humans go about their lives. Occasionally, he'd reach out with his mind, take in the essence of people, absorbing their life's story in a fraction of a second.  
It was an odd thing, tapping in to emotions Death had no need to feel himself: anxiety, anger, jealousy, lust, grief. To a thing like him, it all seemed petty and pointless.

_I'm. Old. Dean. Very old._

The man whose body Death was inhabiting had felt these emotions and more. He had a wife who had died some years ago, but had never had the heart to remarry. His daughter had cut all ties with the man, taking his grandson to the far side of the country. He had been leading a lonely life when Death had taken over.

  


Death found himself empathizing with the man who had owned this body. In his countless years, he had only ever had the company of his brothers, angels, and occasionally god. Now that his brothers were all but dead, heaven in chaos, and god MIA, Death took to the streets of cities, trying to fill his infinite time.

  


On one positively gloomy day, Death decided to take a stroll in Central Park. He'd been to New York a few times, always on business. Today, he had nothing but his thoughts to mind. There were several people about; some jogging, some playing with their dogs, others enjoying nature in the midst of the large city. Sitting on a park bench, Death scanned the area, looking for someone remotely interesting to watch. He noticed a couple twenty yards away; they looked to be in their mid-20s, fresh faced and hopeful, entirely unaware of the man watching them. They were laughing together, hands placed lightly on each other's hips. Death smiled slightly when one man leaned in for a kiss and the other refused him, sticking out his tongue at his lover. The smile faded, though, as Death felt the twinge of an alien emotion pulling at his heart. It took the span of a second to place what emotion it was: loneliness.

_Nothing lasts forever. Well, I do._

Damn it all if these human traits weren't starting to rub off on him. He was above this, and yet it was there, plain as day. Death had never needed nor particularly wanted companionship before, but as he watched the couple walk closer down the path, he couldn't help but wonder what he was missing out on. True, he had felt what it was to love someone, but those were not his memories, his emotions, not his.

  
Glancing about, Death was suddenly aware of just how many couples there were. He was one of the few people in the park that was alone. To these people, he was not the angel of death, father of all reapers, someone to be feared and respected; he was an old man sitting alone on a bench. As the two men passed by, holding hands and laughing, they waved hello. Death gave them a small nod and a smile, watched as they continued on.  
After all, Death was not cruel, but lonely.


End file.
